


Назад к природе

by nadiasna7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiasna7/pseuds/nadiasna7
Summary: Когда Билли Харгроув получает работу в фитнес-центре молла, он становится постоянным покупателем в «Скупс». Возможно, у Стива получится прервать череду неудач и заработать отметку в колонке «ты рулишь», если он выйдет за рамки привычного мышления, чтобы заполучить свидание.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 41





	Назад к природе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back to Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772096) by [Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne). 



> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
>  **Беты:** Ildre_Auskaite, Аурелиано и maily

Когда перед открытием молла все мороженое еще находится на складе, а контейнеры блестят чистотой, пустые витрины пахнут чем-то отдаленно морозным и химическим. Это будит Стива лучше, чем толпа посетителей. Нельзя сказать, что этот воздух свежий, но он бодрящий, холодный и слегка отдающий чистящим средством. Голова Стива проясняется, когда он выныривает из-под крышки, вдохнув эту странную смесь. Ему не нравится думать об этом, но, возможно, она напоминает ему жуткий запах туннелей Изнанки. Пахнет не точно так же, но все равно будоражит нервы.

На дворе июль. Лето после выпускного. Стив убивает время и притворяется, что осенью уедет учиться в колледж. Работа в «Скупс Ахой» — занятие на лето и способ выручить немного лишних денег. Он не хочет весь день сидеть в пустом доме родителей, ожидая перемен, которые точно не произойдут в сентябре. Он все еще будет в Хокинсе. Даже после того, как все остальные уедут.

Он не сказал Робин, девушке, работающей с ним в большинство смен, что ни одно из его идиотских заявлений о поступлении в колледж не пришло назад с положительным ответом: ему не нужна очередная отметка на маркерной доске в столбце «ты облажался». Скорее всего, он получит еще пять или больше, если признается.

Пожалуй, их он тоже будет заслуживать.

Прямо сейчас, во второй половине дня ничем не примечательного вторника, Стив стоит, прислонившись к прилавку, и рассматривает свое отражение в стекле витрины. На нем идиотская бескозырка и униформа. У него на лбу должно быть написано «ты облажался», это бы избавило Робин от необходимости отмечать каждую отшившую Стива покупательницу.

Поток постоянных посетителей стих, превратившись за последние полчаса в небольшой ручей, и теперь Стиву безумно скучно. Он поднимает глаза, рассматривая главный коридор молла, и случайно замечает (к сожалению) знакомое лицо: Билли Харгроув в узких джинсах, конверсах и футболке без рукавов проходит мимо фонтана. Стив привычно хмурится. Харгроув был всего лишь очередной причиной его низвержения. Он присвоил себе его место как на баскетбольной площадке, так и в коридорах старшей школы Хокинса. Стиву не нравится повторять чужие слова, но люди не всегда ошибаются, утверждая, что Билли Харгроув едва ли лучше мусора.

Из того, что слышал Стив, он работает спасателем в бассейне. Но, когда Стив прищуривается, он видит на передней стороне потрепанной футболки логотип «Бенч энд Берн»*, фитнес-центра, расположенного немного левее «Скупс» на противоположной стороне. Ни за что на свете Билли не надел бы эту футболку просто так. Совсем не его стиль.

— Эй, — кричит Стив находящейся в подсобке Робин, — я на перерыв. Буду через десять минут.

Если она что-то и говорит в ответ, то он не слышит. Вместо этого он стягивает с головы бескозырку и, выходя из кафе, оставляет ее рядом с кассовым аппаратом.

Стив не хочет подходить слишком близко, но он следит за Билли взглядом, когда тот заходит в «Бенч энд Берн» и исчезает за главной стойкой, где персонал ожидает посетителей для регистрации. Когда он выходит снова, в руках уже нет потрепанной спортивной сумки, а начесанные волосы собраны повязкой для бега. Стив не может удержаться от насмешливого фырканья при мысли о том, что Билли Харгроув ведет аэробику. Но Билли идет не в том направлении. Он заходит в зал с гантелями. На мгновение Стиву кажется, что Билли просто станет тренироваться, но он подходит к группе мужчин среднего возраста и начинает разговаривать с ними.

« _О,_ — думает Стив, — он тренер. Должно быть, это его вторая работа».

Наполовину спрятавшись за искусственным растением, Стив наблюдает за Билли, который показывает мужчинам, как обращаться с разнообразными гантелями. Стив распознает жим лежа и сгибания рук, но дальше теряется. Билли кажется неплохим учителем, хотя это и не укладывается у Стива в голове: девяносто девять процентов времени он просто мудак. Стив не может себе вообразить, почему такое безобидное место, как «Бенч энд Берн», могло нанять Билли. Не то чтобы он обладал особенно богатым воображением, если на то пошло.

Стив смотрит еще минуту или две, затем выходит из-за растения и спешит в туалет. Еще три минуты спустя — за две минуты до обещанных Робин десяти — он возвращается в «Скупс» в полной готовности делать сандеи.

— Я видела, что ты прятался у зала, — говорит Робин, вставая рядом. Ее лицо принимает обычное насмешливое выражение. — Ты теперь подсматриваешь за домохозяйками?

— Нет, — ворчит Стив. — Я увидел одного знакомого.

Робин не провести.

— Харгроува, — Стив переводит на нее взгляд, и она начинает смеяться. — Я видела его здесь раньше. Хотя он вышел на работу только на этих выходных.

В этот уикэнд Стив взял отгул, чтобы съездить с родителями в Пердью.* Они попробовали поднять какие-то связи, чтобы пристроить его туда. Это не сработало.

— Хм, — говорит Стив уклончиво. — Что ж, ему лучше держаться подальше отсюда. Он мудила.

— Ага, — отвечает Робин, — но если он зайдет, то, по крайней мере, здесь произойдет хоть что-нибудь интересное. Он украл твою корону. Я бы очень хотела посмотреть, как он обходится с тобой теперь.

Стив хмурится. Робин бросалась фразочками и похуже, но именно эта почему-то задевает его за живое. Но он серьезен, Билли Харгроуву лучше не показываться в «Скупс».

***

В «Стар Корте» неделя тянется за неделей, хотя выходные, как правило, бывают более загруженными. В перерывах между продажей тройных порций мороженого в рожке и посыпанных орехами шоколадных десертов в мороженицах Стив продолжает наблюдать за Билли Харгроувом.

Бывают дни, когда к открытию «Скупс» Билли уже находится в зале. Он, по-видимому, тренируется здесь в свободное от работы время, и пару раз Стив оказывается за цветочным горшком, жуя мятно-шоколадное мороженое (потому что его родители снова уехали, а он забыл купить овсяную кашу и хлопья) и наблюдая за Билли, выполняющим становую тягу. Что ж, _возможно,_ Стив пролистал книжку про пауэрлифтинг, пока убивал время в библиотеке.

В другие дни Билли появляется, когда Стив уже по локоть в ванильной карамели. Когда он заходит в фитнес-центр, на его лице всегда красуется широкая самодовольная улыбка. Девушки, ведущие аэробику, останавливаются, чтобы пококетничать с ним. Стив не может контролировать чувство зависти, зарождающееся внизу живота. Как Билли всегда удается заставить девушек смотреть на него, когда Стива они даже взглядом не удостаивают? Кажется, Билли флиртует с ними в ответ, но Стив никогда не видел его вместе ни с одной из них. Возможно, он предпочитает не смешивать работу и личную жизнь.

Робин постоянно спрашивает Стива, почему он пытается подцепить девчонок на работе:

— Атмосфера здесь _не располагает_ к сексу, Харрингтон.

У Стива нет подходящего ответа. У него достаточно свободного времени, чтобы пошататься по городу, но он не может пойти в бар и уж точно не станет зависать в аркадах, как Дастин. Не то чтобы у Дастина уже не было девушки, но это к делу не относится. «Скупс» — лучшее место, чтобы познакомиться с девчонками, даже если униформа его совсем не красит. Он пытается игнорировать разнообразные толстовки с эмблемами колледжей, этим девушкам нужен умный парень, и это не он.

Для середины четверга в кафе заходит довольно много посетителей, и Стив уже час черпает мороженое без передышки. Робин занимается топпингами, украшая сандеи помадкой и выдавливая взбитые сливки максимально художественно. _Две_ вишенки сверху, предположительно, ставят «Скупс» на ступень выше любого из их конкурентов. Стив никогда не ест вишенки. Однажды он видел, как Сьюзи Сперлман завязывала их стебли в узел языком, и даже не задумался о том, что еще она умеет им делать. Это старый трюк, его таким уже не впечатлить.

Стив как раз рассчитывается с парочкой детей и их матерью, когда замечает Билли Харгроува по другую сторону молла, прямо напротив «Скупс». Стив роняет сдачу.

— Простите, — произносит он, сконфуженно собирая монеты.

Мать надменно вздергивает нос, забирает деньги и подталкивает детей к выходу. Стив быстро посылает ее жестом, зная, что она этого не заметит. Но замечает Билли.

Даже посреди снующих туда-сюда покупателей Харгроув замирает и поворачивается лицом к Стиву, всматриваясь в него. Стив быстро опускает руку. Его не должно заботить, что он случайно послал Билли Харгроува. Однако он чувствует стыд за то, что привлек к себе внимание. Билли никогда не отклонялся от своего маршрута. Он никогда не замечал Стива.

До этого момента.

Когда он с грозным видом заходит в «Скупс», потрепанная спортивная сумка болтается у него за спиной. У прилавка нет ни одного покупателя, чтобы остановить его, но он все равно привлекает парочку взглядов сидящих за столиками посетителей, пока продвигается вглубь кафе. Стив наблюдает, как он приближается и изображает небрежность, приподняв одно бедро и опершись левой рукой на столешницу.

— Харрингтон, — говорит он, растягивая первый слог. — Это все же ты, а? Я не узнал тебя в костюме морячка, — он слегка наклоняет голову и пристально осматривает Стива. — Тебе идет.

Стив чувствует, как розовеют щеки, и надеется, что со стороны выражение его лица можно принять за гнев. Стив хочет притвориться, что это он и есть. Но прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как кто-то, хоть _кто-нибудь,_ смотрел на него с таким интересом, который невозможно не оценить. Хотя интерес, исходящий от Билли Харгроува, должен быть немедленно отвергнут. Стив не готов признать, что не сделал этого.

— Чего ты хочешь, Харгроув? — коротко спрашивает Стив. — Работникам «Бенч энд Берн» мороженое явно не положено.

Билли поднимает светлую бровь. За ней, словно пришитый невидимой ниткой, следует и уголок губ.

— С каких это пор ты знаешь, что я там работаю? Следил за мной, Харрингтон?

— Нет, — спешит ответить Стив. Ему кажется, что он слышит сдавленный смех из подсобки. — Я просто видел тебя. Ну типа, как ты мимо проходишь... и все такое.

— Забавно, — произносит Билли. — Никогда не замечал тебя. Но сейчас, раз я знаю, что ты тут, я мог бы заходить почаще, — приглядевшись к витрине, он указывает на фисташковое мороженое. — Мне два шарика.

— В сахарном или вафельном рожке? — спрашивает Стив по привычке. Ему хочется скривиться от своего слишком бодрого услужливого тона.

Хотя Билли выглядит более чем довольным.

— Какой тебе больше нравится? — отвечает он.

Стива никогда раньше об этом не спрашивали. От Билли это звучит почти заигрывающе, и Стив мешкает с ответом. Вместо этого он хватает салфетку и выбирает вафельный рожок из пирамиды рядом с кассой. Он поднимает его, не говоря ни слова.

— Лады, — говорит Билли, — наполни эту детку.

Часы практики приходят Стиву на выручку. Он проворно зачерпывает фисташковое мороженое и заполняет им рожок. По правде говоря, сейчас перекус звучит довольно заманчиво, но Стив не может себе это позволить в рабочее время. С мороженым в руках он подходит к кассе и протягивает рожок Билли.

— Доллар и двенадцать центов, — произносит он.

Билли не спешит доставать кошелек. Несколько секунд он осматривает мороженое, а затем смыкает губы вокруг верхнего шарика, пробуя его. Когда он отстраняется, Стив замечает, что на верхней губе осталось немного мороженого, но затем Билли слизывает его.

— Чертовски вкусно, — говорит Билли. — Доллар и десять, говоришь?

— Двенадцать.

Билли сует рожок обратно в руки Стиву.

— Подержи секунду.

Он шарится в своей спортивной сумке и достает несколько помятых купюр вместе с такой же помятой полупустой пачкой сигарет. Ее он засовывает обратно в сумку, успешно отсчитывает два доллара и передает Стиву.

Стив берет их с осторожностью, словно они грязные, и вводит сумму в кассовый аппарат. Тот со звоном открывается, чтобы Стив мог выдать сдачу. Только отсчитав деньги, Стив понимает, что все еще держит мороженое Билли. Едва не выругавшись, он вытягивает руку и говорит:

— Возьми.

Билли берет, накрывая длинными пальцами ладонь Стива, чтобы вынуть рожок из его руки. Дрожь пробегает по спине Стива.

— Увидимся, Харрингтон, — говорит Билли, поправляя спадающую с плеча сумку. Он поворачивается и возвращается в хаос молла.

Раздвижные окна подсобки открываются, из них выглядывает голова Робин. Она достает доску и постукивает колпачком маркера по стороне с надписью «ты облажался».

— Я бы поставила отметку, но не думаю, что ты провалился. Если бы ты включил свой шарм, он бы мог быть твоим.

Рот Стива расширяется от удивления.

— Ты шутишь, да? — говорит он через секунду.

— Вовсе нет, — отвечает Робин. — Он положил на тебя глаз и выглядел заинтересованным. Ты пялился на него целую неделю. Хочешь прервать цепь поражений, _Стив?_ Пригласи Билли на свидание. Готова поспорить, он тебе не откажет.

Стив возмущенно заталкивает ее назад и сдвигает окна. Ни за что на свете он не сделает этого, даже в шутку. Он не гей, и это _Билли Харгроув._ Никогда, ни за что.

Но, прислонившись к прилавку, он думает о том, где лежала рука Билли и какими узкими были его спортивные штаны.

***

Стив думал, что Билли шутил, угрожая бывать почаще, но нет. Билли заходит каждый раз, когда у него есть смена в «Бенч энд Берн», и заказывает что-нибудь совершенно непохожее на то, что заказывал перед этим. Большинство постоянных клиентов Стива берут одно и то же, допуская лишь незначительные изменения: орехи вместо желейных мишек, карамель вместо помадки, но Билли никогда не покупает одно и то же дважды.

Одним пятничным днем Стив сидит в подсобке и ест сэндвич с болонской колбасой, который он сделал себе на обед, когда слышит из-за стены знакомый калифорнийский акцент. Он останавливается с надкушенным сэндвичем у рта и прислушивается к их с Робин разговору.

— Ты на себе каждый день штаны рисуешь? — спрашивает она, подшучивая над ним, но не заигрывая.

— Ага, — отвечает он. — У меня хорошая кисточка.  
Стив может представить, как за этой фразой следует другая: «Тебе нравится?», но с кем-то другим, не с Робин. Билли уже знает, что не производит на нее такого эффекта. Удивительно, но, кажется, его это не беспокоит.

— Итак, — продолжает Робин, — что ты будешь сегодня?

Ответ не имеет ничего общего с мороженым:

— Где Харрингтон?

Сэндвич выпадает у Стива из рук, и он прислушивается, стараясь уловить каждое слово, каждую интонацию.

— Его сейчас нет, — говорит Робин. — Либо тебя обслуживаю я, либо никакого десерта.

Повисает пауза, и Стив уже едва сидит на стуле, когда Билли говорит:

— Что ж, сегодня я пропущу десерт.

— Оу, — говорит Робин с наигранным разочарованием. — Мы не можем этого допустить. Давай я сбегаю в подсобку и...

Стиву должно быть стыдно за то, насколько быстро он вскакивает на ноги, но он не успевает подумать об этом. Стив хватает свою бескозырку и надевает ее, радуясь, что ему не нужно красиво укладывать волосы, чтобы те прилично выглядели. Что бы он ни делал, все равно не поможет. Возвращаясь за прилавок, он пытается выглядеть спокойно и собранно. Когда он появляется, Билли и Робин поворачиваются к нему и улыбаются. Оба. Робин самодовольно, Билли — хищно.

— Хэй, Харрингтон, — говорит он.

На его голове махровая повязка. Выбившиеся пряди волос свисают на лоб. В молле работают кондиционеры, но на нем все равно лишь футболка без рукавов. К сожалению, Робин была права насчет нарисованных штанов: они еще уже, чем все предыдущие.

Стив подходит к кассе и спрашивает настолько небрежно, насколько может:

— Чего тебе?

Билли не обижается и не отступает. Он закусывает нижнюю губу и опирается на прилавок.

— Какой твой любимый вкус?

Скрестив руки, Робин стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене, и смотрит на Стива с Билли так, словно они лучшее развлечение со времен «Рыцаря дорог». Стив изо всех сил старается ее игнорировать.

— Эм, — мешкает он, — ваниль.

— О _Боже,_ — усмехается Робин. 

Стив хочет повернуться и сказать, чтоб она отвалила, но не сводит глаз с Билли. Почему-то Стиву кажется, что, если он упустит Билли из виду, тот начнет сеять хаос среди посетителей, словно дикое животное.

— Это у вас французская ваниль? — невозмутимо спрашивает Билли. — Или обычная?

— Самая обычная, — отвечает Стив.

Билли касается двумя пальцами подбородка, большим поглаживая выемку под губой.

— Я попробую. Ты посыпаешь чем-нибудь сверху?

Стив качает головой.

— Просто ваниль. В вафельном рожке.

— Тогда сделай мне так же, — говорит Билли. Проходит секунда, и он добавляет: — Ну пожалуйста.

Произнеси эти два простых слова кто-нибудь другой, Стив бы рассмеялся, но сейчас его желудок ухает вниз и голова слегка идет кругом. Только благодаря неделям практики ему удается схватить рожок, открыть витрину и зачерпнуть мороженое, не споткнувшись о собственные ноги.

Заходит пара девочек из средней школы, и Робин удаляется их обслуживать, заставляя Билли сдвинуться на шаг и подойти ближе к Стиву. Контейнер с ванилью оказывается более пустым, чем надеялся Стив, поэтому ему приходится соскребать мороженое с краев, чтобы набрать достаточно и заполнить рожок. Для этого действительно нужно приложить усилия, и Стив знает, что они делают его скудные бицепсы и мышцы предплечья более явными. Иногда он красуется так перед девчонками, с которыми, как ему кажется, может что-то получиться, но сейчас под взглядом Билли он чувствует себя неуютно.

— Знаешь, Харрингтон, — говорит Билли, — мне казалось, что тебе должно нравиться шоколадное, возможно, с какой-нибудь посыпкой.

Стив на секунду поднимает глаза, нахмурившись, но затем возвращается к мороженому.

— Почему? Посыпка на вкус как воск.

Билли барабанит пальцами по стеклу витрины, и Стив продолжает: 

— Не делай так. Пятна оставишь.

Билли специально кладет всю ладонь на стекло, и Стив смотрит на него с ненавистью.

— Ты самый настоящий мудила, Харгроув, — огрызается он.

— А ты прямо золотце? — возражает Билли.

Стив с силой захлопывает крышку витрины и возвращается к кассе. Девочки ушли, Робин уже рассчитала их. Стив так же яростно вбивает цену за рожок, но Билли даже не нужно слышать счет: все это время в его левой руке скрывались две смятые долларовые купюры. Он передает их Стиву в обмен на мороженое.

— Все равно не для тебя, — произносит наконец Стив.

— Не для меня что? — спрашивает Билли.

— Золотце. Я не твой друг, и не хочу им быть.

Билли держит рожок в правой руке. Вместо того, чтобы забрать сдачу, он указывает на банку для чаевых. Стив неохотно бросает в нее монеты, и они с металлическим звоном ударяются друг о друга.

— Кто сказал, что я хочу быть твоим другом, Харрингтон? — говорит Билли. В вопросе нет яда. Его тон ровный, как стекло витрины.

— Никто, — говорит Стив. Он встряхивает головой, раздраженный всем диалогом. Стив хотел вести в нем, но Билли как-то удалось сохранить лидерство. Снова. Он изображает свою лучшую улыбку для посетителей и говорит: — Могу я еще чем-нибудь помочь?

Билли раздраженно втягивает воздух, кончик языка показывается между губами.

— Нет, спасибо. Увидимся в следующий раз, — говорит он и затем уходит.

Стив прислоняется спиной к перилам напротив окна в подсобку и трет лицо руками. Ему хочется выругаться, но он не может подобрать слова.

— Он точно не хочет быть твоим другом, — произносит Робин через минуту.

— Тогда почему, блять, он всегда здесь? — неожиданно зло требует Стив. — Я не хочу видеть его.

— Нет, — говорит Робин, — но он хочет видеть _тебя._

Стив раздраженно фыркает. Робин подходит к нему и становится рядом.

— Ты идиот.

— Да? — говорит Стив. — Это ни для кого не новость.

— Нет, я про то, что ты не замечаешь. Билли не хочет быть твоим другом, потому что он хочет быть чем-то большим.

Стив мгновенно поднимает голову, уставившись с открытым ртом на Робин.

— _Что?_

Робин закатывает глаза.

— Идиот. Он приходит, чтобы увидеть тебя, настаивает, чтобы именно ты накладывал ему мороженое, а потом смотрит на тебя так, будто хочет сожрать. Серьезно, ты не мог не заметить.

— Невозможно, — говорит Стив. — За ним бегают сотни девчонок. Даже чьи-то _мамаши_ строят ему глазки. Он, — Стив сглатывает, — не по... — он не может заставить себя сказать это.

Щелкая его в висок, Робин говорит:

— Бывают парни, которым нравится и то и то, знаешь ли.

В этот раз желудок Стива завязывается узлом.

— Не ему, — говорит он.

— И не тебе? — спрашивает Робин.

 _«Я не знаю»,_ — первое, что приходит Стиву в голову, но он отбрасывает эту мысль так же быстро, как она появляется. И отвечает:

— И не мне.

***

Следующие выходные Стив не уделяет много времени размышлениям о словах Робин или о Билли Харгроуве в целом, но когда он возвращается в пятницу, то осознает, что его смена начинается только через полчаса. Он не намерен приступать к работе раньше, чем должен, поэтому, засунув руки в карманы дурацкой униформы, начинает идти по основному коридору молла.

Несмотря на намерение игнорировать «Скупс», он все равно проходит мимо него в сторону «Бенч энд Берн». Стив не особо задумывается, почему он останавливается за своим обычным цветком (для маскировки), и всматривается в зал с гантелями. Фитнес-центр довольно пуст в девять тридцать утра, но Билли почему-то уже там. Он тренируется в одиночку, никаких клиентов или других качков на горизонте. Лицо и руки блестят от пота. Прежде чем Стив успевает остановить себя, он уже думает о том, какова шея Билли на вкус, если провести по ней языком.

— Господи, — произносит Стив слишком громко. Мать маленького мальчика бросает в его сторону неодобрительный взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей. Он машет им, извиняясь.

Когда он поворачивается к залу с гантелями, Билли там уже нет. Стив не разрешает себе долго поддаваться разочарованию, смиряется с этим и возвращается в «Скупс», чтобы приступить к работе.

Когда приходит Робин, контейнеры с мороженым уже расставлены на витрине. Но, к счастью, она не задает никаких вопросов, проходит в подсобку и оставляет кассу на Стива. Десять минут спустя Стив стоит спиной ко входу в кафе, опираясь на прилавок. Когда звенит колокольчик, он вздрагивает.

— Харрингтон, — говорит Билли томным голосом.

Стив мгновенно настораживается, глаза фокусируются на Билли. На шее у него висит полотенце, на плече — привычная спортивная сумка.

— Э, да? — глуповато произносит Стив.

Билли изучает его.

— Ты подглядывал за мной.

Стиву не нужно спрашивать, что он имеет в виду.

— Нет, — звучит неубедительно, и Билли вознаграждает его смешком.

— Понравилось? — спрашивает Билли.

Стив замолкает, зная: что бы он ни сказал, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

Билли придвигается ближе, растопырив пальцы лежащих на прилавке рук.

— Ну же, Харрингтон. Я видел тебя там раньше. Тебе нравится наблюдать за тем, как я тренируюсь.

— Чувак, отъебись, — огрызается Стив. Это единственное, на что он сейчас способен.

Билли повторяет еще раз, более настойчиво:

— Тебе _нравится_ то, что ты видишь?

Стиву не уйти от ответа. Он не может соврать, не сделав ложь еще более очевидной. Стив не хочет признаваться, не хочет отдавать Билли победу, но он устал. Его лицо и грудь краснеют, но он встречает взгляд Билли и затем едва заметно кивает.

Улыбка в тридцать два зуба расползается по лицу Билли. Он говорит:

— Встретимся у погрузочной площадки после твоей смены, — Билли не дает Стиву время на ответ, просто разворачивается и уходит.

Стиву приходится опереться на прилавок в дюймах от того места, где лежали руки Билли. Он слышит, как сзади него раздвигаются оконные вставки. Он готовится услышать какую-нибудь колкость от Робин, но та не говорит ничего. Она выставляет доску туда, где Стив может ее видеть, и рисует единственную черточку в столбце «ты рулишь». Затем снова сдвигает окна.

***

Товар доставляют глубокой ночью, поэтому освещенная бледным светом двух фонарей погрузочная площадка пустует, когда в десять часов Стив приходит туда после закрытия молла. Весь день он был как на иголках. За смену он уронил по крайней мере два рожка с мороженым, заставив Робин наполнять новые и бросать на него неодобрительные взгляды, пока она обслуживала посетителей. Даже при всей ее поддержке чего бы то ни было у них с Билли, она не выглядела довольной его невнимательностью. Стив просто игнорировал ее, пока они не закрыли кафе.

Сейчас он стоит на краю погрузочной площадки и смотрит на испачканный маслом и покрытый окурками бетон под ногами, задаваясь вопросом, а не совершает ли он главную ошибку своей жизни. Билли может играть с ним. Возможно, он собирается привести своих друзей, чтобы они посмеялись над Стивом. Стив Харрингтон — редкостный неудачник, собирающийся встретиться с Билли Харгроувом для... ну, _чего-то._

Когда он слышит шаги, ему хочется спрятаться в тени, просто раствориться и ждать, пока Билли не скроется. Интересно, как скоро тот осознает, что Стив не покажется, и уйдет. Стиву не предоставляется шанс узнать, потому что, как только Билли появляется, он прицельно идет прямо к нему.

Он смотрит, как Билли поднимается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, и останавливается прямо напротив Стива. Почему-то он не в своей тренировочной футболке «Бенч энд Берн». На нем знакомая денимовая куртка, джинсы и потрепанные сбитые конверсы, словно он зашел домой, чтобы переодеться. Золотая сережка болтается в его левом ухе.

— Харрингтон, — говорит он тихо и определенно с подтекстом.

Стиву приходится проглотить свое нервное возбуждение, чтобы его голос звучал ровно.

— Привет.

Несколько секунд они стоят в шаге друг от друга. Легкий ветерок приносит Стиву запах дешевого одеколона Билли. Он пахнет не так, как девчонки, с которыми встречался Стив. Он пахнет опасностью и неизвестностью. И это распаляет Стива.

Наконец Билли делает шаг в сторону Стива, оттесняя его к стене рядом с воротами. Он едва ли ударяется об нее.

— Я ждал этого целое лето, Харрингтон, — говорит Билли.

— Чего? — произносит Стив.

Билли вжимает Стива в стену, опираясь рукой рядом с его головой, как плохие парни делали рядом с хорошими девочками в просмотренных Стивом фильмах. Он не должен приходить от этого в восторг.

— Застать тебя одного, — говорит ему Билли, — вне молла.

— Зачем? — голос Стива звучит жалко и слишком высоко, нехарактерно для Короля Стива, которым он однажды был. Раньше он был таким спокойным, а сейчас ему сложно держать себя в руках.

Билли наклоняется ближе, расстояние между ними сокращается. Его дыхание пахнет мятой.

— Ты и правда не догадываешься? — говорит он.

Лицо Стива пылает, а ниже пояса пробуждается что-то, о чем он не хочет ни думать, ни говорить.

— Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, — говорит он.

Он чувствует мятный выдох.

— _Тебя,_ Харрингтон.

Стив полностью растерян и находится на грани паники. По крайней мере, ему так кажется, но это может быть и чем-то другим.

Билли берет в руки край воротника униформы Стива и поглаживает его большим и указательным пальцами.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — говорит он.

— Ты шутишь, да? — спрашивает Стив, слабо посмеиваясь.

Билли пожимает плечами.

— Как я и говорил раньше, тебе идет, — он отпускает воротник Стива и проходится пальцами по его шее. Стив знает, что Билли чувствует быстрое биение его пульса. — Ты готов, Харрингтон? — говорит Билли.

Стив не может заставить себя произнести ни слова, но, когда он опускает взгляд на губы Билли, тот понимает, что Стив готов. У Стива есть секунда или две, чтобы сделать вдох, затем Билли наклоняется и прижимается губами туда, где только что были его пальцы. Колени Стива трясутся, и он слепо тянется к бокам куртки Билли, чтобы ухватиться за них.

— Я знал, что ты хочешь этого, — мурлыкает Билли рядом с кожей Стива. — Еще?

— Д-да, — запинается Стив.

Билли дает ему еще: целует его подбородок, щеку, а затем и губы. Стиву приходится вцепиться в него, чтобы устоять на ногах, когда Билли прижимает язык к его губам. Он что-то мурлычет, скользя по губам Стива, и тот отвечает. Билли толкается языком внутрь, и Стив стонет.

В своей жизни Стив много целовался, и ему нравится думать, что он хорош в этом, но Билли — лучше. Он точно знает, как наклонить голову под правильным углом, чтобы заставить сердце Стива выпрыгнуть из груди. Он знает, когда стоит протолкнуть язык глубже, а когда — сомкнуть губы для нескольких легких поцелуев. В один момент его поцелуи напористые, а в другой — уже игривые. Стив пытается соответствовать, но по большей части позволяет Билли вести.

На самом деле, это даже приятно — хоть один раз отдать кому-то контроль. После тех событий на Изнанке он неосознанно контролировал все, несколько месяцев не давая себе расслабиться. Это почти немыслимо, что именно Билли Харгроув стал тем, кто наконец освободил его. Но Стив не собирается думать об этом сейчас, когда одна рука Билли покоится на его шее, а другая лежит на правом бедре, и большой палец поглаживает кожу под краем его футболки.

Когда Билли наконец отодвигается, Стива бьет сильная дрожь. Его возбуждение стало более заметным, и он понимает, что Билли стоит достаточно близко, чтобы это почувствовать.

— Вот черт, — произносит Стив, пока стыд поглощает его мысли.

Билли все еще собран, но он слегка прижимается к Стиву в ответ, показывая, что тоже не остался полностью незатронутым. Стив издает унизительно слабый звук.

— На сегодня хватит, — говорит Билли, — иначе ты сойдешь с ума, — он отстраняется, заставляя Стива выпустить его куртку из рук. Он продолжает: — Когда-нибудь мы займемся этим у тебя дома. Не сейчас, но скоро. Что думаешь, Харрингтон?

Стив едва заметно кивает, зарабатывая в ответ широкую улыбку.

— Увидимся, — говорит Билли и затем спускается по лестнице, исчезая в темноте. Стив слышит рычание мотора Камаро и визг шин, когда Билли срывается с места.

Стиву требуется некоторое время, чтобы несколько прийти в себя и хотя бы отлепиться от стены. Он только что провел пятнадцать минут, целуясь с Билли Харгроувом, и ему понравилось. Он нисколько не жалеет об этом. Более того, он думает, что в конце концов заслужил ту черточку на маркерной доске.

* Название — строчка из песни Fad Gadget — Back to Nature  
* Bench and Burn — Жми и сжигай  
* Университет Пёрдью́ — общественный университет исследования естественных наук в США, расположенный в городе Уэст-Лафейетт, штат Индиана. Университет неизменно входит в списки самых престижных высших учебных заведений.


End file.
